


The elf with no name

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU Western, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbians, Slow Burn, Smut, gun fighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: The elf with no name travels the wild west seeking her fortune and a cold glass of milk





	1. A fist full of Elves

Tyrande watched from the saloon as the stranger rode slowly into town, red eyes visible in the shadow of her wide brimmed hat. She looked like a high elf but had blue skin which contrasted with her long white hair. The stranger rode up to the saloon and climbed off her horse, tying to the rail and walking up small steps towards the door, her spurs clinking against the wood. Tyrande moved out of the way as the elf pushed the doors open. “Welcome to Darnassus stranger” she said, smiling. The elf just nodded “ma’am” and continued into the salon, leaning against the bar. “Milk, semi skimmed, no ice” she said, watching the doors in the mirror behind the bar. Tyrande noticed that beneath her poncho, she was carrying a pair of pistols. “So a gunfighter eh” she whispered to herself. Then three Satyrs walked through the doors and Tyrande moved back to the bar. The foulhoof’s were one half of the two families that controlled the town and known to be very unpleasant to strangers. 

The blue skinned elf watched them in the mirror as they approached. “Hey Gringo” one of them said in an atrocious accent “you a fighter eh?” The blue skinned elf turned round , leaning back on the bar , her hands either side of her , relaxed but ready in case . “I’m just passing through” she said, eyeing the Satyr’s wearily. “No one armed just passes through here gringo, you either work for us or you work for Hellscream, which is it?” The elf picked up her glass and took a long swig, then wiped the milk off her lip with her sleeve. “Neither, now why don’t you boys just mosey on out of here and leave me to my drink, I’ll be gone by tomorrow”. The satyr's were not having any if it though. “Now listen here gringo” the leader said stepping up to the elf, “you can either work for us or you can leave in a box, which one is it gonna be?” The elf looked at him, then spat, a glob of thick chewed tobacco landing on the satyr’s hoof. The satyr looked like he was going to pull his gun when Tyrande spoke. “You know the rules boys, this here is neutral ground. Take it outside or let it go”. The satyr pocked the elf in the chest. “We’ll be outside Gringo” he said, still in that atrocious accent. The blue skinned elf stood up and walked after them. When she got outside, she slowly walked down the steps and into the street turning to face the Satyrs, throwing her poncho over her shoulders. She stared at them, her hands hovering over her guns, they stared back and then they went for their weapons 

Blam, Blam, Blam 

The elf put her guns back in their holsters and turned back to the saloon , the three satyrs lying dead in the dirt , the undertaker , Kinndy running over to them with her tape , followed by her assistant Pained . Tyrande walked up to the blue elf as she got back to the bar. “Rooms in the house Blue” she said, stroking the elf’s arm “and so am I”. 

 

Tyrande lay back on the bed, dressed only in her corset and fishnet stockings, Blue naked and kneeling between her legs. “Oh fuck” she moaned, clutching at her nipples as Blues tongue flickered over her clit and strong fingers thrust in and out of her wet folds. As blue licked her, she was rubbing her own clit with her other thumb while her fingers pushed inside herself. “Oh by Elune “Tyrande screamed as she cum, her body shaking. Then blue climbed up on top of her, legs either side her, her wet slit in Tyrande’s face. The night elf began to lick Blue, her mouth sucking on her clit while she reached up and caught Blues hard buds between her fingers, squeezing and pulling them as blue ground herself into Tyrande’s face. Blue moaned loudly as the door was kicked open and two big orcs burst into the room 

Blam, blam 

Tyrande didn’t even see Blue pick up her guns but the two orcs fell dead in the doorway, bullet holes in their foreheads and blue hadn’t even turned around. She looked down at Tyrande, who continued to suck on her clit and play with her breasts until Blue let out a low purr and her body shook. After a few minutes she got of Tyrande whose lips glistened with her juice and looked at the orcs. “and these boys work for?” she asked.” Garrosh Hellscream, the other stupid fuck trying to rule this town”. Blue got up and dressed. “Guess I’ll go pay him a visit then”.

Blue walked into the big house at the end of the street, carrying an unconscious satyr over her shoulders. She threw him onto the floor in front of the surprised orcs. “Just found this outside, sticks of dynamite in his hands” she said, before turning around and leaving. 

Zenn Foulhoof was angry and just about to kill someone when the blue skinned elf walked into his compound, an unconscious orc over her shoulder. She threw the orc on the floor, along with a bundle of Dynamite. “Just found this fella outside” she said calmly, before turning around and walking away. 

Garrosh and his men stormed down the street towards the Satyrs, who were doing the same thing. Blue sat outside the saloon, feet up on the rail, watching the two groups approach each other, neither of them noticing the bulges in the dirt as they walked. 

They stood starring at one another, as the other people in the town ran inside, except for Kinndy and Pained, who got her tape measure ready and a women with white hair, save for one streak of blond, who stood in the shadows of another building. 

The two groups looked at one another as Blue lit her cigar, before flicking the match out into the street. It fell into the earth and immediately lit the trial of gun powder. The orcs and Satyrs didn’t even have time to react as the street erupted under them. Blue stood up, throwing her poncho over her shoulders and drawing her guns. 

Blam, blam, blam, blam, and all the surviving satyrs went down 

Blam, blam, blam, blam and so did the orcs 

Only Garrosh was left, his face bleeding, and his left arm ruined and bloody. Blue steeped out into the broken street and stood in front of him. “The good folks of this town have had enough of you blighting their lives” she said “best leave while you still can.” Garrosh laughed and went for his gun 

Blam 

And he fell dead, blood running from the hole in his forehead 

The next morning Tyrande woke up to find herself alone in bed. She jumped up and ran out onto the balcony, to see Blue riding out of town. She leaned against the post. “Not much for talking, but good with her tongue” she said, noticing the woman with the white hair and blue eyes who had been watching yesterday, follow Blue out of town.


	2. for a few Elves more part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bounty hunters come close to meeting

Kael Sunstrider walked up to the gadgetzan rail office, looking at the wanted poster on the wall. “You don’t want to go after him, unless you have a death wish” the rail clerk said smiling. Kael looked at the goblin, smiled and tore down the poster. “He is here?” he asked the goblin, who nodded. “In the saloon with one of the whores” he said “they are the only ones who survive when he shoots”. The goblin burst into laughter as Kael walked towards the saloon. Kinndy the undertaker and her assistant Pained watched with interest and the gnome got out her tape measure.

Dar’khan Drathir heard the footsteps on the stairs and knew who it was, having watched the bounty hunter walking into the saloon earlier. He shot through the door and then climbed out the window, leaving the naked Night elf laying on the bed, wondering what the hell was happening. Then the door burst open and Kael steeped into the room. Looking round he turned and went back out. As he left the saloon, he saw Dar’Khan riding out of town. He reached to his horse for his rile and took careful aim, firing once and Dar’Khan’s horse went down. He took aim as Dar’Khan went to stand, shooting him in the shoulder before putting his rifle back and picking up his pistols. Dar’Khan staggered up and pulled his gun, clutching his shoulder. He fired once, then twice, missing each time. Kael took careful aim as the other elf fired two more times, again missing every time. Then Kael fired and Dar’Khan fell dead. 

“There you go, a thousand gold” said the marshal, handing the Elf the money. Kael looked at another wanted poster, this one of Kel’Thzad. “What do you know about him” he asked. The marshal looked up. “Last I heard he was at the crossroads but I already had another bounty hunter take an interest in him, Name of Blue “said the marshal 

It was raining when blue rode into Crossroads. Blue pulled her hat down further, shielding her eyes and stopped at the saloon. She nodded at Kinndy the undertaker who smiled back, as pained passed her the tape measure. Blue walked into the Saloon strait up to the bar. “Kel” she said and the barman pointed to a table. He’s the one with brown hat, his back to you”. Blue sensed the magic on the man and smiled, looking at the gem on her leather vambrace. She walked up and picked the cards, shuffling them and then putting three down. “What’s the bet” Kel asked, staring at the blue skinned stranger. “Your life” she replied, punching him in the face, his shield flaring as her gem counteracted it. She pulled him from his seat and threw him across the room. Then hauled him up against the bar. “Dead or alive, your choice”. Blue looked in the mirror as the three humans walked into the saloon. “Let Kel go” one of them said. Blue span round 

Blam, Blam, Blam 

And the three men fell dead into the street, she walked towards them as Kel scrambled for his gun and without looking, she shot him in the face.   
She got the reward money from the sheriff who had allowed the outlaws to live in the town. Blue ripped the man’s star from his shirt and walked out “You people need a new sheriff she said, throwing the star on the floor and then riding out of town.

A short while later, another person rode out of town, her long white hair with its streak of blond bouncing in its braid as she went. 

The next day Gul’Dan rode through the town, having recently escaped jail. In the house up ahead was the man who had put him there. His gang surrounded the house as Gul’Dan walked in. he stood in front of his victim and opened the little music box he kept on him. As it slowly wound down, he pulled his gun, as did the man in front of him.

Blam, Blam.

And the man fell dead. Gul’dan then walked out and got back on his horse. “Where to now boss” asked one of his men. “We ride to El Theramore, we are going to rob the bank” he replied as the gang rode out of town.


End file.
